Hermione Granger, femme et sorcière
by Hely Sappho
Summary: Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy en ont assez de leur vie où tout est décidé par ce qu'ils sont censés être. Assez d'être des pantins, des marionnettes. Maintenant, ils vont décider de leur futur, de la vie qu'ils veulent mener. Hermione se rebellera, Drago en fera de même. Histoire basée sur Hermione/Draco/Severus
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bienvenue ici !**

Premièrement, rien ne m'appartient, à part quelques morceaux de l'intrigue, et l'histoire. Les personnages, le monde, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le texte est adapté à tous les âges, je n'aurai pas de scène +18 ou de violences particulières. Si cela change en cours de route, je préviendrai ! :)

Ensuite, merci d'être venus ici, ça fait plaisir :) J'ai écrit pas mal de fanfictions quand j'étais jeune, genre à 12 ou 14 ans, mais l'eau a coulé sous le pont depuis, je suis plus vieille, l'histoire d'Harry Potter est terminée… J'ai relu quelques livres, revu des films, mais j'ai envie de vous prévenir que vous pourrez avoir des détails de chacun des sept tomes comme avoir des choses différentes. Je prends ce que je veux, je jette ce que je ne veux pas, je recycle quoi :)

Merci à ma compagne pour m'avoir encouragée à écrire, et à Passion Fugace, une autre fanfictionneuse que j'apprécie depuis les quelques jours qui ont passé depuis que j'ai écrit une review sur une de ses traductions. Elle a été le déclic de plus !

J'aurais tendance à répondre aux reviews dans les têtes de chapitre, mais si vous êtes adorables, peut-être qu'une discussion privée s'imposera ! By the way, je cherche quelqu'un pour me relire avant de poster, si jamais vous aimez choper les coquilles… :)

Voilà, bonne lecture ! :D (Désolée pour le pavé !)

* * *

**Chapitre un.**

En arrivant à Poudlard pour la sixième année, Hermione ressentait une sorte de sentiment de soulagement à un stress infini. Elle adorait retourner en cours, emmagasiner de nouvelles connaissances, aider ses amis à acquérir un meilleur niveau… Mais qu'est-ce que les études sont fatigantes ! Rien que le fait de poser un pied devant l'autre en direction des carrioles censées les emmener au Château lui semblait difficile. Heureusement, elle avait ses deux ahuris qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis.

« Hermione, dépêche-toi, sinon on arrivera bien après les premières années ! »

C'était assez rassurant d'entendre la voix d'Harry la pousser. Chaque fois qu'elle doutait, qu'elle flanchait, juste un petit encouragement et c'était reparti. Alors, elle se redressa, attrapa son sac fourre-tout et courut vers ses amis :

« Hey, ne courrez pas ! J'arrive ! »

Un tout petit peu plus loin, Draco Malefoy pensait à peu près à la même chose. Il aimait l'ambiance de l'école, loin de son père trop exigeant, de sa mère surprotectrice. Il aimait le calme qui régnait autour de lui quand il allait quelque part. Mais en même temps, il détestait se retrouver quelque part où l'Elu pouvait fouler le sol.

N'y voyez rien d'autre que de la jalousie : il haïssait Potter n'avoir réussi à attirer l'attention sur lui, alors que lui n'avait pour admirateurs qu'une bande de pur-sang sans rien dans le cervelet. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, fasse attention à ses problèmes, ses états d'âme, le secoue, lui dise « c'est bien, Draco ». Mais visiblement, c'était bien trop difficile pour que cela n'arrive réellement.

« Draco ! Cesse de rêvasser, les carrioles ne sont pas éternelles ! »

Pansy. Toujours Pansy, partout Pansy. Tout compte fait, non, il avait juste envie d'être seul, loin, loin de cette fille que son père avait l'air de voir comme le Saint Graal. _Elle est stupide, oui. Et alors, on ne demande pas à une femme d'être intelligente, non ?_

Dans la Grande Salle, le professeur Dumbledore fit un discours à propos de l'amitié, de la solidarité nécessaire dans ces temps noirs. Comme d'habitude, Draco fredonnait une chanson histoire que le temps passe plus vite. Crabb et Goyle grignotaient leurs petits gâteaux ayant survécu au train. Pansy le dévorait du regard. Rien d'inhabituel. Sauf peut-être une chose.

Granger ne regardait pas fixement le professeur Dumbledore et tenait son menton dans sa paume, comme le Penseur de Rodin. Ça, ça pouvait faire soulever un sourcil, certes. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de la Sang-de-… _Oh, zut, je n'aime pas ce mot_. … De la Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Eh bien, Miss-je-sais-tout en avait assez des discours optimistes qui ne donnaient que des déceptions lorsqu'on retombait dans la réalité. Soyons réalistes : des amis qui s'adorent, effectivement, mais qui entrent en compétition pour tout et n'importe quoi, des Maisons qui alimentent encore plus cette compétition, des professeurs certes doués dans leurs domaines mais parfois pas très pédagogiques… Elle se sentait livrée à elle-même, seule, extrêmement seule.

« Que l'amitié soit, que Poudlard vous apporte savoirs et courage, et je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée ! »

La fin du discours de Dumbledore, signa l'entrée en scène des repas célèbres de la Grande Salle. Et accessoirement, Ron se transforma en Monsieur Glouton. Doublé d'un cochon.

« Ron, tu pourrais pas essayer de manger comme quelqu'un de correct ? demanda Hermione, en coupant sa viande en petit morceau

_ Désolé, connais pas.

_Mione n'a pas tort, Ron. On dirait une broyeuse. enchérit Harry

_Ca y est, maintenant faut que je mange comme la Reine ? se plaignit Ron »

S'en suivit une discussion entre Harry et Ron, discutant de la meilleure manière de tenir ses couverts et de mettre la nourriture dans la bouche. Hermione sourit, car, quoiqu'il arrive, elle savait que ces deux garçons, presque des hommes, seraient derrière elle.

« Oh, Mione, regarde ! Malefoy a encore plus de succès qu'on le pensait ! »

Harry hurlait de rire en disant cette phrase. Hermione se retourna alors, et remarqua une touffe de cheveux blonds presque blancs cachés sous trois paires de bras. Des demoiselles, visiblement ravie que Malefoy soit de retour. _Le pauvre, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place_. Elle le vit s'énerver et pousser les trois filles en criant quelque chose.

« Un peu de tenue ! Nous ne sommes pas à la garderie, bande d'ahuries ! Vous me faites honte. »

_Je déteste ces filles, je déteste ces filles, je déteste ces filles !_

Draco se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle, en direction des cachots. Il ruminait, frigorifié et énervé. Quelle idée de mettre la soit disant Grande Maison de Serpentard dans un endroit aussi froid, aussi dissimulé que les cachots ? Un véritable visionnaire se serait posté dans la plus haute tour de l'école, dominant tout le monde, dominant même les autres élèves. Là, il se sentait plus comme un furet qui allait se cacher sous les racines d'un arbre. _Serpentard, synonyme d'honneur et de sang-pur, MON CUL._

Il s'allongea dans son lit et ouvrit sa Boite. Cette boite, dès qu'elle s'ouvrait, diffusait dans un espace clôt une image de pré, avec le vent chaud, le soleil. Elle lui permettait de reste sain d'esprit dans un sous-sol humide et gelé par la stupidité de ses camarades et de leurs ancêtres. Tout le monde est si stupide.

Hermione eut une pensée fugace, pensant que Malefoy avait l'air plus blanc que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Puis, elle se retourna vers ses amis, qui commençaient à se chamailler car ils ne tenaient pas leurs couverts de la même façon. Ah, ils sont bêtes, mais tellement attachants…

« D'ailleurs, cette année sera la bonne, cette fois-ci, pas d'histoires de Mangemort, de Voldemort, non, cette fois-ci, on va être tranquilles ! décréta Harry, optimiste »

Hermione ne put que lui faire un sourire d'encouragement, même si elle savait d'avance que l'ambiance morose dans le monde des sorciers ne présageait rien de bon. Si seulement.

* * *

**Message de la fin**

Le premier chapitre ne fait que poser les bases, je vous rassure. Je commence à l'instant que je poste le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous me donnerez vos avis ! :)

EDIT : J'ai eu du mal à faire la mise en page du texte, de l'italique avait disparu, mes sauts de ligne aussi.. Désolée si des gens ont lu avant les arrangements ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back ! Voici le chapitre deux :)**

**J'ai répondu à ma review par message privé, et je remercie les personnes m'ayant mise en alerte ! Ca fait plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre deux

Hermione leva un œil et le dirigea vers la fenêtre de son dortoir. Nuit noire, à part un petit point à l'horizon, prouvant que le soleil n'était pas très loin. Dans les autres lits, les filles continuaient à dormir. Comme d'habitude, elle était la première à se réveiller. Elle allait donc pouvoir profiter de quelques instants de solitude.

Elle sortit du lit et admira la quiétude du parc, surplombé par le terrain de Quidditch. La veille, elle avait assisté à une séance d'entraînement des Maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor. Comme d'habitude, des insultes avaient fusé, un match s'en était suivi. Et comme d'habitude, madame Bibine avait sifflé et forcé tout le monde à descendre de son balai. Tout le monde était à cran, comme avant avec cette histoire de Coupe de Feu.

Seuls les plus âgés avaient eu le droit de participer. _Stupide idée. Même moi je pouvais gagner. Enfin, s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette horreur causée par Tu-sais-qui. _Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, elle réfléchit à comment prouver sa valeur tout en ne risquant pas de se faire renvoyer.

La douche, seule, sans bruit, sans personne pour lui parler, était son plaisir du matin. Elle lui permettait de réfléchir, notamment sur sa vie, sur ce qu'elle faisait, sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée, Harry disparaissait parfois dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et Ron ne lui accordait pas plus d'attentions que d'habitude.

Parfois, elle aimerait tellement se lancer dans une aventure extraordinaire avec eux, afin de leur montrer ce qu'elle valait, qu'elle était puissante, plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître en cours. Qu'elle n'était pas seulement cette fille aux cheveux pas très bien coiffés, habillée de façon un peu bizarre, avec quelques boutons. Mais une femme, et une sorcière. Plus puissante que ce que les jumeaux Weasley montraient.

_Peut-être que c'est ça la solution ? Me faire remarquer comme ça ?_

Oh, si ce n'était que ça, elle pouvait se faire remarquer comme cela. Faire des sorts puissants pour leur montrer sa valeur. Elle pouvait le faire de façon anonyme, peut-être, au début. Ou annoncer directement que c'était elle ? Oh, après tout, quand Montesquieu a écrit Les Lettres Persanes, il l'a publié sous un autre nom, avant de se dévoiler dès lors que le succès a été établi ! _Oui !_

Si quelqu'un devait prouver sa valeur, dans cette école, c'était bien elle. Et elle allait commencer dès maintenant.

« Hermione ! »

Harry arriva en courant, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que jamais, Ron sur ses traces. Ils avaient l'air sincèrement inquiet. Elle les regarda, interloquée, et demanda :

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un serpent vous a mordu les fesses ?

_Non, nous ne savions pas où tu étais, nous nous inquiétions.

_Aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour moi, à moins que ma tartine ne se transforme en plante carnivore. répondit Hermione à Harry en mangeant la dite tartine.

_Mais non, par rapport aux douches des filles. T'as pas remarqué qu'il y avait un problème ce matin aux douches ? demanda Ron, surpris. »

_Ah, tient, ça a marché, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait vraiment !_ Elle sentit une forme d'adrénaline monter dans son corps, et se retint de justesse de sourire. Elle ne devait pas laisser paraître quoi que ce soit.

« Non, non, j'ai pris ma douche ce matin, tranquillement. Il s'est passé quoi ?

_Les filles deviennent bleues ! dirent en chœur Ron et Harry. »

_OUI ! Ça a marché ! Ça leur apprendra à se moquer de mon apparence, maintenant, elles ne sont pas mieux._ Elle se força à prendre un air interloqué, mimant la surprise et le choc.

« Mais, comment ? Comment ça se fait ? demanda Hermione, exultant intérieurement

_Bah, j'en sais rien moi, j'ai juste vu Lavande hurler à la mort quand elle s'est vue dans le miroir de la Salle Commune. Ça fait bizarre, de voir une fille bleue. Hein, Harry ?

_Carrément. Je ne la verrai plus jamais comme avant. Mais toi, tu t'es pas douchée ce matin, avoue. »

Hermione rougit subitement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu penser à ça ? Une fille aussi intelligente ne devait pas oublier quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire. Elle devait avouer que non, elle n'avait pas pensé à se doucher, quelque chose, pour se disculper.

« Euh, oui, j'étais à fond sur un devoir de McGonagall. J'ai oublié. »

Elle se leva subitement pour partir, sous le regard à la fois amusé et interloqué de ses amis, surpris qu'elle oublie une règle élémentaire de l'hygiène, elle qui refusait de les prendre dans ses bras quand ils revenaient d'un bon entrainement de Quidditch. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de partir, le professeur Dumbledore venant à la table des professeurs.

« Chers élèves, votre attention s'il vous plait. Quelqu'un est venu pour faire une mauvaise plaisanterie dans la salle de bain des filles de Gryffondor. Quelqu'un qui se fait surnommer Mont Esquieu. Les jeunes filles ayant été victimes du sortilège ne sont pas en danger, et sont actuellement à l'infirmerie pour tenter de retrouver une apparence normale. Sachez qu'une telle plaisanterie aurait pu mal tourner et que nous trouverons le coupable. Aussi, je demande à tout le monde de bien vouloir oublier cette histoire, et de faire honneur à Poudlard en restant digne et calme. Merci, et maintenant, allez en cours. »

Hermione ressentit une sorte de pincement de culpabilité. Puis, elle se remonta les bretelles intérieurement. _Il s'agit d'un sort extrêmement simple à contrecarrer, tout au plus ils penseront que ce sont les jumeaux qui ont inventé une autre farce. Comment pourraient-ils imaginer que je suis derrière tout ça ?_ Cela semblait tellement simple, sans conséquences à ses yeux. Elle voulait recommencer. Continuer. Fait quelque chose de plus grand que transformer quelques filles en aliens bleus. _That's it !_

Drago Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Des Gryffondor bleus ? Les filles, qui plus est ? _Absolument délicieux_. Et au vu des circonstances, ce ne pouvait être que l'un des leurs pour faire une blague pareille. Impossible, un tel ahuri ne pouvait qu'être attrapé dans les heures à venir, trop d'erreurs étaient faites. _Surtout une : on n'attaque pas sur son propre territoire ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce nom de scène ? Mont Esquieu ? Il se prend pour une montagne ? Après tout, c'est bien connu, ces élèves de Gryffondor sont stupides._

« Drago, mon chou, pourquoi souris-tu ? Tu penses à nous ?

_Pansy, oublie-moi. Moi, j'y arrive, quand tu n'es pas là.

_Oh, non, je ne peux pas t'oublier… Tu es dans mes rêves, les plus chastes comme les plus fous ! »

Drago leva la tête, choqué. Il tenta d'imaginer deux minutes ce que pouvaient être des rêves fous pour Pansy, puis secoua la tête, dégoûté comme jamais, et se leva. Il décida de consacrer sa journée à quelque chose de plus sain, de plus productif. _Trouver ce Mont Esquieu, par exemple, histoire de lui offrir un prix pour son acte héroïque._ Il lui fallait plus d'informations. Pour cela, quoi de mieux que commencer par l'ex-professeur des Potions, Severus Rogue ?

Le professeur Dumbledore ayant fait appel à un nouvel hurluberlu pour prendre en charge le cours de potion, Rogue voyait son vœu le plus cher se réaliser : il enseignait le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cet homme était très doué pour cacher ses sentiments mais Drago le savait, il le sentait.

Et obligatoirement, cet homme savait des choses sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Obligatoirement, Dumbledore avait fait appel à cet homme pour comprendre le sort lancé, et ce qui était nécessaire pour le conjurer.

Une très bonne idée. De plus, il avait cours avec lui dans la demi-heure. Il fallait en profiter pour discuter, essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Et juste en arrivant dans le bureau de Rogue, ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Non, Drago.

_Nous avions dit, pas de legilimancie entre nous.

_Je n'en fais pas, nul besoin de le savoir, avec ton visage qui crie « je veux résoudre un mystère ». Tu es un livre ouvert à un tel point que ç'en est affolant.

_Merci pour les compliments. Je veux en savoir plus sur cette histoire. »

Severus Rogue observa le jeune Malefoy. Le jeune homme avait grandi. Un peu vite. Pas étonnant, à vrai dire, après ce qu'il s'est passé cet été. La marque des Ténèbres avait été posée sur lui. Et depuis, impossible de sonder l'esprit de son filleul. La faute à cette Bellatrix. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle ne lui rendait pas service.

Aussi, le professeur sentait un petit côté fragile en son protégé. Maladif, même, même si c'était bien dissimulé. Alors, peut-être que cette chasse au mauvais blagueur lui serait bénéfique, lui changerait les idées avant de recevoir les ordres. Mais il ne devait pas lui dire précisément de quoi ça retournait. Il lui intima donc d'aller s'asseoir, et ensuite d'attendre de ses nouvelles.

Frustré, Drago s'assit, droit comme un piquet, sur son siège. Les autres élèves s'installaient quand la sonnerie de début de journée infernale de Poudlard résonna dans tout le château. Puis, le professeur Rogue donna le top départ.

« Jeunes gens, ouvrez votre livre page 357. Maintenant. »

Et il agita sa baguette afin de les ouvrir tous, simultanément. Y compris celui de Drago, qui trouva brusquement à la page dite une feuille pliée contenant l'écriture de son parrain. Il lui décocha un petit sourire complice, et la déplia discrètement.

_Je me doutais que tu viendrais me parler pour cette histoire de Gryffondor bleus. L'histoire est simple, le sort ne l'est pas. D'après ce qu'on a pu brièvement voir, il s'agit d'un sort de soin de peau tout simple qui a été amélioré, on ne sait comment. Par contre, une simple application de désinfectant suffit à tout retirer. J'ignore qui a bien pu faire une telle plaisanterie. Je ne vois aucun élève qui serait capable d'une telle ingéniosité, bien que la finalité en soit ridicule. _

_ De toute évidence, quelqu'un de Gryffondor l'a fait. Ou quelqu'un ayant une dent contre Gryffondor. Si tu trouves qui l'a fait, vient me voir moi. _

Ce professeur était décidemment trop bon.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago travaillait sur sa potion avec ennui. Le professeur Slughorn n'avait aucune autorité sur des élèves très portés sur la discussion bruyante, et il était tout simplement impossible de se concentrer avec des filles s'extasiant sur le dernier _beau gosse_ ayant du succès auprès de la gente féminine, ou avec des garçons surexcités à l'idée de faire un match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor le mois prochain.

Comme d'habitude, la seule personne ayant terminé avant tout le monde, c'était cette satanée Granger. Avec ses boules de coton dans les oreilles - _Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais l'idée d'un truc aussi stupide pour moi ? -_ elle faisait abstraction de ces nuisances sonores, y compris des lamentations de Londubat, et avait terminé sa potion avant tout le monde.

A présent, elle semblait plongée dans un livre de potion à la couverture inconnue - sûrement pas le manuel du présent cours. Toujours à s'avancer, celle là. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi négligée. _Bref, il s'agissait de réfléchir_._ Trois tours dans le chaudron dans le sens d'une montre. Quelle idée de donner des ordres aussi précis !_

De son côté, Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de ce vacarme ambiant. Les boules quiès avaient leur utilité mais elle ne songeait jamais à les modifier par la magie pour les améliorer. Elle aimerait juste qu'ils se taisent un peu, juste un peu, le temps qu'elle réfléchisse. Et ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

A moins qu'elle les fasse taire elle-même.

"Professeur Slughorn, pourrais-je venir à la fin de la journée ? J'aimerais m'entraîner sur une potion."

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai le troisième chapitre en cours d'écriture, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message ou à m'inscrire en alerte pour être au courant de la suite des aventures.**

**J'écris à ma vitesse, je peux publier vite la suite comme prendre mon temps, ça dépend de l'inspiration. Pas de délai est gage de qualité !**

**A bientôt :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour :) **

**Je publie le troisième chapitre, merci aux personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur liste "favorite" et "à suivre" ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous mettra de bonne humeur pour me laisser une review !**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre Trois

Drago Malefoy était un garçon intelligent. Très intelligent. Mais parfois, il fallait avouer qu'il ne possédait pas la science infuse. Parfois, le cours de la vie le menait face à des mystères des plus compliqués. Et le mystère de Pansy Parkinson l'était encore plus. Cette jeune femme avait le don de lui faire hausser le sourcil de façon régulière.

« Comment fais-tu pour être ainsi atteinte de stupidité ? Non, franchement. Il y a des limites à la bêtise, mais toi, tu cherches les tiennes. »

Drago se prenait la tête dans la paume de sa main, mimant le désespoir complet. Le plan de Pansy Parkinson pouvait se révéler soit d'une extrême ingéniosité soit d'une folie incommensurable. Il pouvait apporter gros, ou risquer encore plus gros.

« Non, mais imagine. Deux semaines de cours, et nous sommes à deux cents points de différence entre nous et Gryffondor, qui est en tête. Il faut absolument que nous trouvions une solution pour arrêter ces Maisons de sous-hommes de gagner la Coupe des Maisons. Et j'ai un plan pour y parvenir. Ce n'est pas génial, Drago ?

_Pansy, tu sais, ça peut donner l'effet escompté comme nous enfoncer. Si vous étiez plus portés sur les études plutôt que les complots, nous n'aurions pas ce problème de points. Et depuis quand c'est devenu un problème ?

_On en a assez de bouffer sous les couleurs de ces lionceaux de campagne. Serpentard a connu des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années de gloire, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. répondit Pansy, avec une rare conviction venant d'elle »

Drago leva un sourcil, surpris, puis s'intéressa momentanément à son plan. Peut-être avait-elle réellement réfléchi. Peut-être qu'elle valait le coup d'être entendue, au moins pour la partie théorie.

« Je me suis mise à la place des personnes que nous allons viser. L'humiliation est la meilleure idée. Il nous faut humilier les grosses têtes des trois autres Maisons. J'en ai fait une liste. »

Laquelle liste est tendue directement vers Drago. Elle cherche encore mon approbation cette folle. Il y avait quelques dizaines de noms, dont Hermione Granger, la pire de tous. Certes. Si cette liste contient réellement les noms des personnes qui rapportaient le plus de points, il y avait peu de chances que ça échoue. Sauf que même leur humiliation ne retirera pas des points à leur Maison.

« Tu sais, Pansy, les humilier ne fait pas perdre de points à leur Maison. Être ridicule ne fait pas perdre de points. Sauf avec le professeur Rogue. Mais à lui seul, il ne parviendra jamais à nous faire remonter.

_Je sais, Drago ! C'est pourquoi j'ai réfléchis plus en profondeur...

_Non, sans rire ? Tu as réfléchi ? constata ironiquement Drago

_... Et j'ai pensé que l'humiliation ne suffirait pas. C'est pourquoi nous voulons aussi les empêcher de rendre les devoirs. Rien que dix qui ne rendent pas leurs devoirs à McGonagall, ça fait cent points en moins. continua Pansy, blessée mais pas décontenancée »

Pansy regarda Drago, le mettant au défi de la contredire. Elle semblait bouillir mais garder néanmoins sa contenance. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut assurée du silence du Malefoy, elle se retourna vers son assemblée. Près d'une trentaine de Serpentard étaient tournés vers elle, buvant ses paroles. Plusieurs douzaines d'autres autour prêtait une oreille attentive sans décoller leur nez de leur livre, juste au cas où ce qu'elle disait était censé ou pas. Ravie d'une telle assemblée, Pansy Parkinson se sentit grande. Grande, avec influence.

« J'ai réfléchi au plan, et je me suis dite qu'avec beaucoup d'organisation et de rigueur, nous pourrions tous les faire couler, sans pour autant paraître suspect. La règle numéro 1 : pas de sortilège puissant ou dangereux, ça attirerait l'attention et pourrait nous porter préjudice. Que des sorts mineurs, comme Accio, Alohomora, Wingardio Leviosa... La règle numéro 2 : toujours utiliser un autre sort innocent après le méfait. Par exemple, un sort de soin des cheveux. On ne s'attirerait pas d'ennui en cas de vérification des baguettes après une erreur... »

Laissant Pansy parler, Drago se leva, fatigué de toutes ces bêtises. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, après avoir appelé son balai à l'aide de sa baguette. Il partait s'entraîner au Quidditch. Au moins, entre mecs, il n'y aura pas ces fichues histoires de sabotage. Cependant, au moment de demander au tableau de s'ouvrir pour qu'il sorte, il entendit Pansy :

« Et si nous trouvons ce Mont Esquieu avant les professeurs, nous aurons d'emblée au moins des centaines de points en récompense. Pas moins. Qui est avec moi ? »

Pendant que Pansy récoltait les réponses affirmatives très enthousiastes de ses frères et sœurs de Maison, Drago s'était arrêté brutalement. Dans le fond ce fait ne le gênait pas. Mais dans la forme, toute la Maison Serpentard allait le ralentir, peut être le battre. Trois cents personnes extrêmement motivées contre lui qui aimait prendre son temps. Pourquoi s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui avait juste transformé quelques donzelles en nymphes des eaux quelques peu ratées ?

Oh, et puis de toute façon, dans quelques jours, ça passera. L'avantage avec les Serpentard, c'était leur inconstance. La veille mornes, aujourd'hui passionnés, demain encore plus mornes. Mais lui, Drago Malefoy, allait trouver ce Mont Esquieu. Et lui dire deux mots sur le ridicule de son pseudonyme.

Le professeur McGonagall était surprise. Pire que ça, choquée. De tous les élèves qu'elle pouvait imaginer décrocher dans sa matière, Hermione Granger était la dernière possible de toute la liste. Alors, quand cette dernière lui annonçait ne pas avoir eu le temps de terminer son devoir avec une mine pantoise, le professeur de métamorphose ne pouvait pas le croire, tout simplement.

« Par Merlin et tous mes ancêtres, Granger, êtes-vous malade ? Voulez-vous que je vous mène jusqu'à Madame Pomfresh ?

_Non, merci, professeur. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y mettre. Peut-être pourrais-je vous le rendre à la fin de la journée, ou demain matin ?

_Je regrette, mais je n'accepte pas les devoirs en retard. Vous le savez, pour tous vos camarades de classe, je considère qu'un devoir non fait est un F pointé ainsi que dix points en moins pour la Maison concernée. »

Hermione la regarda d'un air intense, que le professeur aurait pu qualifier d'hautain si elle ne savait pas en face de qui elle se trouvait. Minerva McGonagall se sentait assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir punir sa meilleure élève alors que celle-ci venait de faire sa première erreur en six années d'étude. D'ailleurs, elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de l'encourager mais Hermione prit congé la première.

Se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, Hermione Granger fumait intérieurement. Six ans de perfection et pour une fois qu'elle demandait quelques heures de plus, on le lui refusait. _Rien à foutre, je ne retourne pas en cours aujourd'hui._ La bibliothèque avait toujours été son sanctuaire, et cela n'allait pas changer tout de suite.

Plus loin, au terrain de Quidditch, l'équipe de Gryffondor remballait ses affaires afin de laisser la place aux Serpentard. Harry, s'apprêtant à appeler son amie Hermione, s'arrêta brusquement dans son geste. Au lieu de cela, il chopa Ron, fixant les gradins, et lui demanda :

« Il manque pas quelque chose, là, tu crois ? »

Ron posa son regard dans la direction indiquée par son meilleur ami, puis chercha. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réellement comprendre, après deux essais infructueux – Les Serpentard sont en retard ? Madame Bibine a mis du rouge à lèvre ? – il mit enfin le doigt dessus.

« Eh, c'est vrai, Hermione n'est pas là !

_Il était temps. C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois qu'elle n'est pas là à un entrainement. Même si elle doit emmener trois tonnes de bouquins, elle est toujours venue nous regarder.

_Harry, tu crois qu'Hermione va pas bien ? »

Neville, qui les avait entendus alors qu'il rangeait les balles d'entrainement, répondit à la question avant de se diriger vers le local de stockage :

« On m'a dit à moi qu'Hermione devait voir quelqu'un en secret. Il paraît qu'elle disparait régulièrement. En plus, je l'ai croisée dans la salle de métamorphose, elle a pas rendu son devoir car elle manquait de temps. »

Venant d'une autre personne, ça aurait pu être vu comme extrêmement banal, voire parfaitement sain. Mais concernant Hermione, c'était l'inverse. De plus, si ses deux meilleurs amis n'était pas au courant d'un quelconque personnage étant entré dans la vie de leur petite protégée, c'était tout de même assez inquiétant… Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'inquiétèrent, puis Harry brisa la glace :

« On lui en parlera ce soir au repas, hein ? On va pas se miner, ce sont juste des rumeurs, personne ne sait si c'est vrai.

_C'est pas faux. Donc c'est vrai. »

Revenons-en à notre Hermione Granger. Assise à terre, entre deux rayons de livres de métamorphose, elle ruminait, répétait inlassablement la même phrase dans sa tête. C'est pour ce soir, rien que ce soir. Il lui fallait juste régler les derniers détails nécessaires pour mener à bien son projet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver son calme, à bien régler son timing et à retourner à la Grande Salle à toute vitesse.

« Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Hermione sursauta violemment, et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de lui parler. Elle ne la connaissait pas mais elle avait l'écusson des bibliothécaires sur sa petite veste noire.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, désolée de vous avoir effrayée, Madame Pince m'envoie pour savoir ce qu'il vous arrive, vous avez l'air un peu… Déboussolée.

_Oh, euh… Un peu, mais ça passera assez vite. Vous êtes la nouvelle bibliothécaire ?

_Oui, Jane Watson, enchantée. »

Hermione observa la nouvelle bibliothécaire. Une rousse, peut-être pas aussi rousse que Ron, mais pas très loin, avec des yeux très noirs. Physique assez typique dans le monde des sorciers sans doute.

« Et donc, il y a un problème ? demanda la jeune bibliothécaire

_Oh, rien de particulier. J'ai foiré un devoir, et personne ne me laisse une deuxième chance pour que je le réussisse. Du coup, je refuse de retourner en cours. Vous avez le droit de me dénoncer. »

Jane lâcha un petit rire, puis s'assit à terre à côté d'Hermione. Elle attrapa un des livres des bras de la jeune fille, puis l'ouvrit sans vraiment le lire.

« J'ai entendu parler de vous, quand je suis arrivée. Madame Pince m'a dit que vous passiez tout votre temps à étudier et venir ici pour réviser. Le reste du temps, vous dormez. Je trouvais ça un peu exagéré.

_Ce n'est pas exagéré, je mets juste un point d'honneur à connaître ce qu'on m'enseigne.

_Les potions de niveau Maître en font partie ? demanda Jane avec un gloussement »

Hermione rougit, et baissa la tête. Effectivement, le livre que Jane venait de lui prendre des mains était le « Manuel avancé des potions niveau Maître ».

« Je ne vous dis pas de baisser la tête ou d'en avoir honte, c'est une fierté d'en savoir autant sur beaucoup de choses, c'est même très respectable. Mais avec tout ça, je me demande comment vous faites pour vivre votre vie d'adolescente à côté.

_Comment ça ?

_Je veux dire, vous avez seize ans, mais tout ce qu'on retient de vous, c'est que vous êtes la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et que vous êtes une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

_Eh !...

_Le but n'est pas de vous vexer, désolée… »

Hermione se renfrogna deux secondes, puis se rendit compte que Watson n'avait pas tort. Elle tourna la tête vers cette dernière et demanda :

« Je ne représente vraiment que ça ?

_Oh, dans l'image générale, peut-être. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. On m'a dit aussi que vous étiez une testeuse de livre absolument géniale.

_Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai longtemps songé à devenir bibliothécaire. Mais je crois que, finalement, ce n'est pas ma voie. Sans offense, bien sûr, Mademoiselle Watson.

_Je comprends bien que le métier de bibliothécaire peut rebuter. Moi ça me va, j'ai toujours voulu être professeur, sans jamais l'avoir fait. Mais vous, vous avez besoin d'aventures, je le sens.

_Comment vous le savez ?

_Tout bon étudiant a son côté réprimé, son côté rebelle qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Il est des fois des jours où vous aurez envie de tout envoyer valser, de crier sur les professeurs, etc… Mais le tout est d'être capable de contenir ce côté rebelle avec des petites actions un peu… folles, dans le quotidien.

_Des actions folles comme quoi ?

_Dans le monde moldu, il est connu que les sorcières s'adonnent à des bains de minuit… C'est plutôt pas mal comme concept, j'aime bien ! »

Hermione éclata de rire et se sentit soudainement un peu détendue. C'était la première fois qu'on prenait réellement attention à elle, qu'on s'occupait de son ressenti, au lieu de ses résultats scolaires. Et c'était très agréable. Néanmoins, elle allait suivre son conseil à la lettre : elle allait laisser la place à son petit côté rebelle, l'exprimer au vu et su de tous. Avec anonymat bien sûr. Et dire qu'elle hésitait pour mettre en œuvre son petit plan…

Hermione rentra à toute vitesse dans la Grande Salle, juste au moment de la fin du discours de bon appétit du professeur Dumbledore. Elle chercha du regard ses amis, Harry et Ron, puis alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Ils la fixaient, sans se jeter sur la nourriture, malgré leur entraînement de Quidditch assez éreintant. Mais Hermione était trop concentrée à se servir tout en surveillant la porte. Ron tenta alors d'attirer son attention :

« Hermione, tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille ?

_Hmm ? Ah, oui, jus de citrouille. Tiens !

_Tu as l'air dans le cosmos, 'Mione. nota Harry. Tout va bien, en ce moment ?

_Ah, oui ? Il n'y a rien, je suis juste en train de réfléchir un peu.

_On a entendu dire que t'as pas rendu un devoir à McGo'. Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Ron tout en s'empiffrant de cuisse de poulet

_Si on suit ce raisonnement, Ron, tu es malade toute l'année. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la violence de son amie. Il jeta un regard à Harry, qui haussa les épaules en chuchotant « je crois que c'est le une-fois-par-mois ». Hermione sentit l'adrénaline monter en elle mais réfréna le sentiment de colère qui l'envahissait. Elle en avait assez d'être réduite à un évènement qui lui arrivait à peine. D'ailleurs, qui n'arrivait pas tellement depuis quelques mois tellement elle était stressée, effrayée par l'idée de ne pas savoir quel serait son avenir.

Soudainement, un bruit de course dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle parvint à ses oreilles, signalant que son plan avait probablement fonctionné. Et même très bien, car au moment où Rusard devint visible aux yeux de tous, il hurla :

« IL A RECOMMENCE ! »

Et une petite explosion, une…

* * *

**Alors, cette review ? :3**


End file.
